masudranafandomcom-20200214-history
Book List
The series is made up of 326 stories, where 125 stories in two volumes and 11 stories are in three volumes, making a total of 463 books published as follows: ধ্বংস পাহাড়.jpg|[[Dhongsho-Pahar (ধ্বংস-পাহাড়)|'1. ধ্বংস পাহাড়']]|link=Dhongsho-Pahar (ধ্বংস-পাহাড়) ভারতনাট্যম.jpg|[[Bharotnatyam (ভারতনাট্যম)|'2. ভারতনাট্যম']]|link=Bharotnatyam (ভারতনাট্যম) স্বর্ণমৃগ.jpg|[[Shwarnomriga (স্বর্ণমৃগ)|'3. স্বর্ণমৃগ']]|link=Shwarnomriga (স্বর্ণমৃগ) দুঃসাহসিক.jpg|[[Dusshahoshik (দুঃসাহসিক)|'4. দুঃসাহসিক']]|link=Dusshahoshik (দুঃসাহসিক) মৃত্যুর সাথে পাঞ্জা.jpg|[[Mrityur Sathe Panja (মৃত্যুর সাথে পাঞ্জা)|'5. মৃত্যুর সাথে পাঞ্জা']]|link=Mrityur Sathe Panja (মৃত্যুর সাথে পাঞ্জা) দুর্গম দুর্গ.jpg|[[Durgom Durgo (দুর্গম দুর্গ)|'6. দুর্গম দুর্গ']]|link=Durgom Durgo (দুর্গম দুর্গ) শত্রু ভয়ঙ্কর.jpg|[[Shotru Bhoyonkor (শত্রু ভয়ংকর)|'7. শত্রু ভয়ঙ্কর']]|link=Shotru Bhoyonkor (শত্রু ভয়ংকর) সাগর সঙ্গম.png|[[Sagor Songom (সাগর সঙ্গম)|'8-9. সাগর সঙ্গম']]|link=Sagor Songom (সাগর সঙ্গম) রানা_সাবধান.jpg|[[Rana Shabdhan (রানা সাবধান)|'10. রানা সাবধান!!']]|link=Rana Shabdhan (রানা সাবধান) বিস্মরণ.jpg|[[Bishmaron (বিস্মরণ)|'11. বিস্মরণ']]|link=Bishmaron (বিস্মরণ) রত্নদ্বীপ.jpg|[[Ratnodweep (রত্নদ্বীপ)|'12. রত্নদ্বীপ']]|link=Ratnodweep (রত্নদ্বীপ) নীল আতংক.jpg|[[Neel Atonko (নীল আতংক)|'13-14. নীল আতংক']]|link=Neel Atonko (নীল আতংক) কায়রো.jpg|[[Cairo (কায়রো)|'15. কায়রো']]|link=Cairo (কায়রো) মৃত্যুপ্রহর.jpg|[[Mrityuprohor (মৃত্যুপ্রহর)|'16. মৃত্যুপ্রহর']]|link=Mrityuprohor (মৃত্যুপ্রহর) গুপ্তচক্র.jpg|[[Gupto Chokro (গুপ্তচক্র)|'17. গুপ্তচক্র']]|link=Gupto Chokro (গুপ্তচক্র) মূল্য এক কোটি টাকা মাত্র.jpg|[[Mullo Ek Koti Taka Matro (মূল্য এক কোটি টাকা মাত্র)|'18. মূল্য এক কোটি টাকা মাত্র']]|link=Mullo Ek Koti Taka Matro (মূল্য এক কোটি টাকা মাত্র) রাত্রি অন্ধকার.jpg|[[|'19. রাত্রি অন্ধকার']]|link= জাল.jpg|[[Odrissho Shotru (অদৃশ্য শত্রু)|'20. জাল']]|link= অটল সিংহাসন.jpg|[[|'21. অটল সিংহাসন']]|link= মৃত্যুর ঠিকানা.jpg|[[|'22. মৃত্যুর ঠিকানা']]|link= ক্ষ্যাপা নর্তক.jpg|[[|'23. ক্ষ্যাপা নর্তক']]|link= শয়তানের দূত.jpg|[[|'24. শয়তানের দূত']]|link= এখনও ষড়যন্ত্র.jpg|[[|'25. এখনও ষড়যন্ত্র']]|link= ina.jpg|'26. Proman Koi? (প্রমাণ কই?)'|link= ina.jpg|'27-28. Bipodjonok (বিপদজনক)'|link= ina.jpg|'29-30. Rokter Rong (রক্তের রঙ)'|link= ina.jpg|'31. Odrissho Shotru (অদৃশ্য শত্রু)'|link= ina.jpg|'32. Pishach Dweep (পিশাচ দ্বীপ)'|link= ina.jpg|'33-34. Bideshi Guptochor (বিদেশী গুপ্তচর)'|link= ina.jpg|'35-36. Black Spider (ব্ল্যাক স্পাইডার)'|link= ina.jpg|'37. Gupto Hatya (গুপ্তহত্যা)'|link= ina.jpg|'38. Teen Shatru (তিন শত্রু)'|link= ina.jpg|'39-40. Okosshat Shimanto (অকস্মাৎ সীমান্ত)'|link= ina.jpg|'41. Shotorko Shoitan (সতর্ক শয়তান)'|link= ina.jpg|'42-43. Neel Chobi (নীল ছবি)'|link= ina.jpg|'44-45. Probesh Nished (প্রবেশ নিষেধ)'|link= ina.jpg|'46. Pagol Boigganik (পাগল বৈজ্ঞানিক)'|link= ina.jpg|'47-48. Espionage (এসপিওনাজ)'|link= ina.jpg|'49. Laal Paharr (লাল পাহাড়)'|link= ina.jpg|'50. Hritkompon (হৃৎকম্পন)'|link= ina.jpg|'51-52. Protihingsha (প্রতিহিংসা)'|link= ina.jpg|'53-54. Hong Kong Shomrat (হংকং সম্রাট)'|link= ina.jpg|'55. Kuuu! Kuuu! ina.jpg|'56-58. Biday, Rana (বিদায়, রানা)|link= ina.jpg|'''59-60. Protidondi (প্রতিদ্বন্দ্বী)|link= ina.jpg|'61-62. Akromon (আক্রমণ)'|link= ina.jpg|'63-64. Grash (গ্রাস)'|link= ina.jpg|'65-66. Shwarnotori (স্বর্ণতরী)'|link= ina.jpg|'67. Poppy (পপি)'|link= ina.jpg|'68-69. Gypsy (জিপসী)'|link= ina.jpg|'70-71. Ameei Rana (আমিই রানা)'|link= ina.jpg|'72-73. Shei U Sen (সেই উ সেন)'|link= ina.jpg|'74-75. Hello, Shohana (হ্যালো সোহানা)'|link= ina.jpg|'76. Hijack (হাইজ্যাক)'|link= ina.jpg|'77. Hijack (হাইজ্যাক)'|link= ina.jpg|'78-80. I Love You, Man (আই লাভ ইউ, ম্যান)'|link= ina.jpg|'81-82. Sagor Konna (সাগরকন্যা)'|link= ina.jpg|'83-84. Palabe Kothay (পালাবে কোথায়)'|link= ina.jpg|'85-86. Target Nine (টার্গেট নাইন)'|link= ina.jpg|'87-88. Bish Nishshas (বিষ নিশ্বাস)'|link= ina.jpg|'89-90. Pretatma (প্রেতাত্মা)'|link= ina.jpg|'91. Bondi Gogol (বন্দী গগল)'|link= ina.jpg|'92. Zimmy (জিম্মি)'|link= ina.jpg|'93-94. Tushar Jatra (তুষারযাত্রা)'|link= ina.jpg|'95-96. Swarno Songkot (স্বর্ণসংকট)'|link= ina.jpg|'97. Sonnyashini (সন্ন্যাসিনী)'|link= ina.jpg|'98. Pasher Kamra (পাশের কামরা)'|link= ina.jpg|'99-100. Nirapod Karagar (নিরাপদ কারাগার)'|link= ina.jpg|'101-102. Swargo Rajjya (স্বর্গরাজ্য)'|link= ina.jpg|'103-104. Uddhar (উদ্ধার)'|link= ina.jpg|'105-106. Humlaa (হামলা)'|link= ina.jpg|'107-108. Protishodh (প্রতিশোধ)'|link= ina.jpg|'109-110. Major Rahat (মেজর রাহাত)'|link= ina.jpg|'111-112. Leningrad (লেনিনগ্রাদ)'|link= ina.jpg|'113-114. Ambush (অ্যামবুশ)'|link= ina.jpg|'115-116. Arek Bermuda (আরেক বারমুডা)'|link= ina.jpg|'117-118. Benami Bondor (বেনামী বন্দর)'|link= ina.jpg|'119-120. Nokol Rana (নকল রানা)'|link= ina.jpg|'121-122. Reporter (রিপোর্টার)'|link= ina.jpg|'123-124. Moru Jatra (মরু যাত্রা)'|link= ina.jpg|'125. Bondhu (বন্ধু)'|link= ina.jpg|'126-128. Shongket (সংকেত)'|link= ina.jpg|'129-130. Spordha (স্পর্ধা)'|link= ina.jpg|'131. Challenge (চ্যালেঞ্জ)'|link= ina.jpg|'132. Shotrupokkho (শত্রুপক্ষ)'|link= ina.jpg|'133-134. Charidike Shatru (চারিদিকে শত্রু)'|link= ina.jpg|'135-136. Agnipurush (অগ্নিপুরুষ)'|link= ina.jpg|'137-138. Andhokare Cheeta (অন্ধকারে চিতা)'|link= ina.jpg|'139-140. Moron Kamor (মরণকামড়)'|link= ina.jpg|'141-142. Moron Khela (মরণখেলা)'|link= ina.jpg|'143-144. Apoharon (অপহরণ)'|link= ina.jpg|'145-146. Abar Shei Dusshwapno (আবার সেই দুঃস্বপ্ন)'|link= ina.jpg|'147-148. Biparjoy (বিপর্যয়)'|link= ina.jpg|'149-150. Shantidoot (শান্তিদূত)'|link= ina.jpg|'151-152. Shwet Shontrash (শ্বেত সন্ত্রাস)'|link= ina.jpg|'153. Chodmobeshi (ছদ্মবেশী)'|link= ina.jpg|'154. Culprit (কালপ্রিট)'|link= ina.jpg|'156-157. Mrityu Alingon (মৃত্যু আলিঙ্গন)'|link= ina.jpg|'158. Shomoyshima Moddhorat (সময়্সীমা মধ্যরাত)'|link= ina.jpg|'159-160. Abar U Sen (আবার উ সেন)'|link= ina.jpg|'161. Boomerang (বুমেরাং)'|link= ina.jpg|'162. Ke Keno Kibhabe (কে কেন কিভাবে)'|link= ina.jpg|'163-164. Mukto Bihongo (মুক্ত বিহঙ্গ)'|link= ina.jpg|'165. Kuchakra (কুচক্র)'|link= ina.jpg|'166-167. Chai Shamrajya (চাই সাম্রাজ্য)'|link= ina.jpg|'168-169. Onuprobesh (অনুপ্রবেশ)'|link= ina.jpg|'170-171. Jatra Oshubho (যাত্রা অশুভ)'|link= ina.jpg|'172-173. Juari (জুয়াড়ী)'|link= ina.jpg|'174-175. Kalo Taka (কালো টাকা)'|link= ina.jpg|'176-177. Cocaine Shomrat (কোকেন সম্রাট)'|link= ina.jpg|'178-179. Bishkonnya (বিষকন্যা)'|link= ina.jpg|'180-181. Sattya Baba (সত্য বাবা)'|link= ina.jpg|'182. Jaatrira Hooshiyar (যাত্রীরা হুঁশিয়ার)'|link= ina.jpg|'183. Operation Cheetah (অপারেশন চিতা)'|link= ina.jpg|'184-185. Akroman '89 (আক্রমণ '৮৯)'|link= ina.jpg|'186-187. Assanta Sagor (অশান্ত সাগর)'|link= ina.jpg|'188-190. Shapod Shonkul (শ্বাপদ সংকুল)'|link= ina.jpg|'191-192. Dongshon (দংশন)'|link= ina.jpg|'193-184. Proloy Sangket (প্রলয় সংকেত)'|link= ina.jpg|'195-196. Black Magic (ব্ল্যাক ম্যাজিক)'|link= ina.jpg|'197-198. Tikto Obokash (তিক্ত অবকাশ)'|link= ina.jpg|'199-200. Double Agent (ডাবল এজেন্ট)'|link= ina.jpg|'201-202. Ami Shohana (আমি সোহানা)'|link= ina.jpg|'203-204. Agni Shapoth (অগ্নিশপথ)'|link= ina.jpg|'205-207. Japani Fanatic (জাপানী ফ্যানাটিক)'|link= ina.jpg|'208-209. Shakkhat Shoitan (সাক্ষাৎ শয়তান)'|link= ina.jpg|'210-211. Guptoghatok (গুপ্তঘাতক)'|link= ina.jpg|'212-214. Naropishach (নরপিশাচ)'|link= ina.jpg|'215-216. Shatru Bibhishon (শত্রু বিভীষণ)'|link= ina.jpg|'217-218. Andho Shikari (অন্ধ শিকারী)'|link= ina.jpg|'219-220. Dui Nombor (দুই নম্বর)'|link= ina.jpg|'221-222. Krisnopokkho (কৃষ্ণপক্ষ)'|link= ina.jpg|'223-224. Kaalo Chayya (কালো ছায়া)'|link= ina.jpg|'225-226. Nokol Biggyani (নকল বিজ্ঞানী)'|link= ina.jpg|'227-228. Boro Khudha (বড় ক্ষুধা)'|link= ina.jpg|'229-230. Shwarnodeep (স্বর্ণদ্বীপ)'|link= ina.jpg|'231-233. Rokto Pipasa (রক্তপিপাসা)'|link= ina.jpg|'234-235. Opocchaya (অপচ্ছায়া)'|link= ina.jpg|'236-237. Bartho Mission (ব্যর্থ মিশন)'|link= ina.jpg|'238-239. Neel Dongshon (নীল দংশন)'|link= ina.jpg|'240-241. Saudia-103 (সাউদিয়া ১০৩)'|link= ina.jpg|'242-244. Kalpurush (কালপুরুষ)'|link= ina.jpg|'245-246. Neel Bajro (নীল বজ্র)'|link= ina.jpg|'247-248. Mrityur Protinidhi (মৃত্যুর প্রতিনিধি)'|link= ina.jpg|'249-351. Kaalkut (কালকূট)'|link= ina.jpg|'252-253. Omanisha (অমানিশা)'|link= ina.jpg|'254-255. Shobai Chole Geche (সবাই চলে গেছে)'|link= ina.jpg|'256-257. Anonto Jatra (অনন্ত যাত্রা)'|link= ina.jpg|'258. Roktochosha (রক্তচোষা)'|link= ina.jpg|'259-261. Kalo File (কালো ফাইল)'|link= ina.jpg|'262. Mafia (মাফিয়া)'|link= ina.jpg|'263-264. Hirok Shomrat (হীরকসম্রাট)'|link= ina.jpg|'265. Saat Rajar Dhon (সাত রাজার ধন)'|link= ina.jpg|'266-268. Shesh Chaal (শেষ চাল)'|link= ina.jpg|'269. Big Bang (বিগ ব্যাং)'|link= ina.jpg|'270. Operation Bosnia (অপারেশন বসনিয়া)'|link= ina.jpg|'271. Target Bangladesh (টার্গেট বাংলাদেশ)'|link= ina.jpg|'272. Mohaproloy (মহাপ্রলয়)'|link= ina.jpg|'273. Juddhobaaz (যুদ্ধবাজ)'|link= ina.jpg|'274-275. Princess Hiya (প্রিন্সেস হিয়া)'|link= ina.jpg|'276. Mrityu Faand (মৃত্যুফাঁদ)'|link= ina.jpg|'277. Shoitaner Ghati (শয়তানের ঘাঁটি)'|link= ina.jpg|'278. Dhongsher Noksha (ধ্বংসের নকশা)'|link= ina.jpg|'279. Mayan Treasure (মায়ান ট্রেজার)'|link= ina.jpg|'280. Jhorer Purbabhash (ঝড়ের পূর্বাভাস)'|link= ina.jpg|'281. Akranto Dutabash (আক্রান্ত দূতাবাস)'|link= ina.jpg|'282. Jonmobhumi (জন্মভূমি)'|link= ina.jpg|'283. Durgom Giri (দূর্গম গিরি)'|link= ina.jpg|'284. Moron Jatra (মরণযাত্রা)'|link= ina.jpg|'285. Madokchokro (মাদকচক্র)'|link= ina.jpg|'286-287. Shakuner Chhaya (শকুনের ছায়া)'|link= ina.jpg|'288. Turuper Taash (তুরুপের তাস)'|link= ina.jpg|'289. Kalshap (কালসাপ)'|link= ina.jpg|'290. Goodbye, Rana (গুডবাই, রানা)'|link= ina.jpg|'291. Shima Longhon (সীমা লঙ্ঘন)'|link= ina.jpg|'292. Rudrojhor (রুদ্রঝড়)'|link= ina.jpg|'293. Kantar Moru (কান্তার মরু)'|link= ina.jpg|'294. Korkoter Bish (কর্কটের বিষ)'|link= ina.jpg|'295. Boston Jolche (বোস্টন জ্বলছে)'|link= ina.jpg|'296. Shoitaner Doshor (শয়তানের দোসর)'|link= ina.jpg|'297. Noroker Thikana (নরকের ঠিকানা)'|link= ina.jpg|'298. Agnibaan (অগ্নিবাণ)'|link= ina.jpg|'299. Kuheli Raat (কুহেলি রাত)'|link= ina.jpg|'300. Bishakto Thaba (বিষাক্ত থাবা)'|link= ina.jpg|'301. Jonmoshotru (জন্মশত্রু)'|link= ina.jpg|'302. Mrityur Haatchani (মৃত্যুর হাতছানি)'|link= ina.jpg|'303. Shei Pagol Bogganik (সেই পাগল বৈজ্ঞানিক)'|link= ina.jpg|'304. Serbia Chokranto (সার্বিয়া চক্রান্ত)'|link= ina.jpg|'305. Durobhisondhi (দুরভিসন্ধি)'|link= ina.jpg|'306. Killer Cobra (কিলার কোবরা)'|link= ina.jpg|'307. Mrityu Pother Jatri (মৃত্যুপথের যাত্রী)'|link= ina.jpg|'308. Palao, Rana! (পালাও, রানা!)'|link= ina.jpg|'309. Deshprem (দেশপ্রেম)'|link= ina.jpg|'310. Roktolalosha (রক্তলালসা)'|link= ina.jpg|'311. Bagher Khacha (বাঘের খাঁচা)'|link= ina.jpg|'312. Secret Agent (সিক্রেট এজেন্ট)'|link= ina.jpg|'313. Virus X-99 (ভাইরাস এক্স-৯৯)'|link= ina.jpg|'314. Muktipon (মুক্তিপণ)'|link= ina.jpg|'315. Chin e Shongkot (চীনে সংকট)'|link= ina.jpg|'316. Gopon Shotru (গোপন শত্রু)'|link= ina.jpg|'317. Mossad Chokranto (মোসাদ চক্রান্ত)'|link= ina.jpg|'318. Chorosdeep (চরসদ্বীপ)'|link= ina.jpg|'319. Bipodsheema (বিপদসীমা)'|link= ina.jpg|'320. Mrityubeez (মৃত্যুবীজ)'|link= ina.jpg|'321. Jaat Gokhkhur (জাতগোক্ষুর)'|link= ina.jpg|'322. Abar Shorojontro (আবার ষড়যন্ত্র)'|link= ina.jpg|'323. Ondho Akrosh (অন্ধ আক্রোশ)'|link= ina.jpg|'324. Oshubho Prohor (অশুভ প্রহর)'|link= ina.jpg|'325. Konoktori (কনকতরী)'|link= ina.jpg|'326. Shwarnokoni (স্বর্ণখনি)'|link= ina.jpg|'327. Shwarnokoni (স্বর্ণখনি)'|link= ina.jpg|'328. Operation Israel (অপারেশন ইসরায়েল)'|link= ina.jpg|'329. Shoitaner Upashok (শয়তানের উপাসক)'|link= ina.jpg|'330. Harano Mig (হারানো মিগ)'|link= ina.jpg|'331. Blind Mission (ব্লাইন্ড মিশন)'|link= ina.jpg|'332-333. Top Secret (টপ সিক্রেট)'|link= ina.jpg|'334. Mohabipod Shongket (মহাবিপদ সংকেত)'|link= ina.jpg|'335. Sobuj Shongket (সবুজ সংকেত)'|link= ina.jpg|'336. Operation Kanchanjongha (অপারেশন কাঞ্চনজঙ্ঘা)'|link= ina.jpg|'337. Gohin Aronyo (গহীন অরণ্য)'|link= ina.jpg|'338. Project X-15 (প্রজেক্ট X-15)'|link= ina.jpg|'339. Ondhokarer Bondhu (অন্ধকারের বন্ধু)'|link= ina.jpg|'340. Abar Shohana (আবার সোহানা)'|link= ina.jpg|'341. Arek Godfather (আরেক গডফাদার)'|link= ina.jpg|'342. Andhoprem (অন্ধপ্রেম)'|link= ina.jpg|'343. Mission Tel Aviv (মিশন তেলআবিব)'|link= ina.jpg|'344. Crime Boss (ক্রাইম বস)'|link= ina.jpg|'345-346. Shumerur Daak (সুমেরুর ডাক)'|link= ina.jpg|'347. Ishkaponer Tekka (ইশকাপনের টেক্কা)'|link= ina.jpg|'348. Kalo Noksha (কালো নকশা)'|link= ina.jpg|'349. Kalnagini (কালনাগিনী)'|link= ina.jpg|'350. Beimaan (বেঈমান)'|link= ina.jpg|'351. Durgee Antoreen (দূর্গে অন্তরীণ)'|link= ina.jpg|'352. Morukonna (মরুকন্যা)'|link= ina.jpg|'353. Red Dragon (রেড ড্রাগন)'|link= ina.jpg|'354. Bishchokro (বিষচক্র)'|link= ina.jpg|'355. Shoitaner Dweep (শয়তানের দ্বীপ)'|link= ina.jpg|'356. Mafia Don (মাফিয়া ডন)'|link= ina.jpg|'357-258. Harano Atlantis (হারানো আটলান্টিস)'|link= ina.jpg|'359. Mrityubaan (মৃত্যুবাণ)'|link= ina.jpg|'360. Commando Mission (কমান্ডো মিশন)'|link= ina.jpg|'361-262. Shesh Hashi (শেষ হাসি)'|link= ina.jpg|'363. Smuggler (স্মাগলার)'|link= ina.jpg|'364. Bondi Rana (বন্দী রানা)'|link= ina.jpg|'365. Nater Guru (নাটের গুরু)'|link= ina.jpg|'366. Asche Cyclone (আসছে সাইক্লোন)'|link= ina.jpg|'367. Shahojoddha (সহযোদ্ধা)'|link= ina.jpg|'368-369. Gupto Shongket (গুপ্ত সংকেত)'|link= ina.jpg|'370. Criminal (ক্রিমিনাল)'|link= ina.jpg|'371. Beduyin Konna (বেদুইন কন্যা)'|link= ina.jpg|'372. Arokhkhito Jalshima (অরক্ষিত জলসীমা)'|link= ina.jpg|'373-374. Duronto Eagle (দুরন্ত ঈগল)'|link= ina.jpg|'375. Shorpolata (সর্পলতা)'|link= ina.jpg|'376. Amanush (অমানুষ)'|link= ina.jpg|'377. Okhondo Aboshor (অখন্ড অবসর)'|link= ina.jpg|'378-379. Sniper (স্নাইপার)'|link= ina.jpg|'380. Casino Andaman (ক্যাসিনো আন্দামান)'|link= ina.jpg|'381. Jalrakkhosh (জলরাক্ষস)'|link= ina.jpg|'382-283. Mrityusheetal Sparsho (মৃত্যুশীতল স্পর্শ)'|link= ina.jpg|'384. Swopner Bhalobasha (স্বপ্নের ভালোবাসা)'|link= হ্যাকার.jpg|'[[Hacker (হ্যাকার)|385-386. Hacker (হ্যাকার)']]|link=Hacker (হ্যাকার) ina.jpg|'387. Khune Mafia (খুনে মাফিয়া)'|link= ina.jpg|'388. Nikhoj Missing ina.jpg|'389. Bush Pilot (বুশ পাইলট)|link= ina.jpg|'''390-391. Achena Bondor (অচেনা বন্দর)|link= ina.jpg|'392. Blackmailer (ব্ল্যাকমেইলার)'|link= ina.jpg|'393-394. Antordhan (অন্তর্ধান)'|link= ina.jpg|'395. Drug lord (ড্রাগলর্ড)'|link= ina.jpg|'396. Dwipantor (দ্বীপান্তর)'|link= ina.jpg|'397-398. Gupto Atotayee (গুপ্ত আততায়ী)'|link= ina.jpg|'399. Bipode Sohana (বিপদে সোহানা)'|link= ina.jpg|'400-401. Chai Oishwarjo (চাই ঐশ্বর্য)'|link= ina.jpg|'402-403. Swarno Biporjoy (স্বর্ণ বিপর্যয়)'|link= ina.jpg|'404. Killmaster (কিলমাস্টার)'|link= ina.jpg|'405. Mrityur Ticket (মৃত্যুর টিকেট)'|link= ina.jpg|'406. Kurukhetra (কুরুক্ষেত্র)'|link= ina.jpg|'408. Climber (ক্লাইম্বার)'|link= ina.jpg|'409-410. Agun Niye Khela (আগুন নিয়ে খেলা)'|link= ina.jpg|'411. Moruswargo (মরুস্বর্গ)'|link= ina.jpg|'412-413. Shei Kuasha (সেই কুয়াশা)'|link= ina.jpg|'414. Terrorist (টেরোরিস্ট)'|link= ina.jpg|'415-416. Sorbonasher Doot (সর্বনাশের দূত)'|link= ina.jpg|'417-418. Shuvro Pinjor (শুভ্র পিঞ্জর)'|link= ina.jpg|'419-420. Surjosainik (সূর্যসৈনিক)'|link= ina.jpg|'421-422. Treasure Hunter (ট্রেজার হাণ্টার)'|link= ina.jpg|'423-424. Limelight (লাইমলাইট)'|link= ina.jpg|'425-426. Death Trap (ডেথ ট্র্যাপ)'|link= ina.jpg|'427-428. Killer Virus (কিলার ভাইরাস)'|link= ina.jpg|'429. Time Bomb (টাইম বম)'|link= ina.jpg|'430. Adim Atonko (আদিম আতঙ্ক)'|link= ina.jpg|'431-432. Persian Treasure (পার্শিয়ান ট্রেজার)'|link= ina.jpg|'433-434. Bounty Hunters (বাউন্টি হান্টার্স)'|link= ina.jpg|'435. Mrityudweep (মৃত্যুদ্বীপ)'|link= ina.jpg|'436-437. Japani Tycoon (জাপানি টাইকুন)'|link= ina.jpg|'438. Patokini (পাতকিনী)'|link= ina.jpg|'439-440. Noroker Keet (নরকের কীট)'|link= ina.jpg|'441. Sharpshooter (শার্পশুটার)'|link= ina.jpg|'442-443. Pashobik (পাশবিক)'|link= ina.jpg|'444. Guptosongho (গুপ্তসংঘ)'|link= ina.jpg|'445. Bishnagini (বিষনাগিনী)'|link= ina.jpg|'446. Neel Rokto (নীল রক্ত)'|link= ina.jpg|'447. Duranto Koishor (দুরন্ত কৈশোর)'|link= ina.jpg|'448. Mrityughanta (মৃত্যুঘন্টা)'|link= ina.jpg|'449. Isatabur Obhishap (ইসাটাবুর অভিশাপ)'|link= ina.jpg|'450. Mastermind (মাস্টারমাইণ্ড)'|link= ina.jpg|'451. Maya Mondir (মায়া মন্দির)'|link= ina.jpg|'452. Kalo Kuasha (কালো কুয়াশা)'|link= ina.jpg|'453. Dharmaguru (ধর্মগুরু)'|link= ina.jpg|'454. Norposhu (নরপশু)'|link= দুরাত্মা.jpg|[[Duratma (দুরাত্মা)|'455. দুরাত্মা']]|link=Duratma (দুরাত্মা) টপ টেরর.jpg|[[Top Terror (টপ টেরর)|'456. টপ টেরর']]|link=Top Terror (টপ টেরর) গুপ্তবিদ্যা.jpg|[[Guptobidya (গুপ্তবিদ্যা)|'457. গুপ্তবিদ্যা']]|link=Guptobidya (গুপ্তবিদ্যা) মহাপ্লাবন.jpg|[[Mohaplabon (মহাপ্লাবন)|'458. মহাপ্লাবন']]|link=Mohaplabon (মহাপ্লাবন) অন্তর্যামী.jpg|[[Antaryami (অন্তর্যামী)|'459. অন্তর্যামী']]|link=Antaryami (অন্তর্যামী) ডার্ক মেডিউসা.jpg|[[Dark Medusa (ডার্ক মেডিউসা)|'460. ডার্ক মেডিউসা']]|link=Dark Medusa (ডার্ক মেডিউসা) অপশক্তি.png|[[Oposhokti (অপশক্তি)|'461. অপশক্তি']]|link=Oposhokti (অপশক্তি) এক্স এজেণ্ট.jpg|[[Ex Agent (এক্স এজেণ্ট)|'462. এক্স এজেণ্ট']]|link=Ex Agent (এক্স এজেণ্ট) ছায়াঘাতক.jpg|[[Chayaghatok (ছায়াঘাতক)|'463. ছায়াঘাতক']]|link=Chayaghatok (ছায়াঘাতক) __NOEDITSECTION__